Kanon
Kanon (嘉音), known also by his real name Yoshiya (嘉哉), is a young servant. He handles his work in silence, but he is sullen and his appraisal is not high. He and Shannon are among a number of servants who work on Rokkenjima and possess character "音" (on or ne) in their pseudonym and are permitted to bear the Ushiromiya crest upon their uniforms; however, only Kanon and Shannon are on duty during the events on Rokkenjima. Kanon thinks of Shannon as his elder sister and highly disapproves of her feelings for George, as he believes she should not feel love as she is only furniture. He also denies any human emotions in himself because he thinks of himself as only furniture. This brought problems to him later since he has a crush on Jessica. Created to be a little brother to Shannon, therefore being the third hidden persona of Yasu. Meta-World Profile: At the present time, he is the latest furniture Kinzo created. Because of the experience that had been accumulated so far, he fulfilled his specifications with nothing to criticize. Kanon also received a heart, but it turned out rather weak compared to Shannon's. Having felt some danger to himself in his last years because of his fortune, Kinzo gave Kanon some precious fighting and protecting powers. However, Kanon hasn't matured and is unable to control his own power and speed. Relationships *Kinzo Ushiromiya, employer *Jessica Ushiromiya, love interest *Shannon, older sister/alternate persona *Genji, head servant *Yasu, true form/personality Role in the Games Legend of the Golden Witch Death ' ''Was found in the boiler room, with an ice-pick type murder weapon piercing his chest. Turn of the Golden Witch '''Missing The witch erased his corpse just for fun. Just by that, they made everyone go crazy. If things that exist are of the human world, things that do not exist are certainly illusions. The illusions project the things they are afraid of. Death There's no corpse. But he died. The witch declared so in red. So, even without the corpse, his death is certain. '' Banquet of the Golden Witch '''Death ' His corpse was found in the chapel. The weapon is assumed to be a gun or spear shaped object. For Kanon, the chapel. Now that he's dead, let him continue to protect the place important to the Lord. Alliance of the Golden Witch Death ' ''Battler was not able to find his body. No matter how he's killed with magic, without a corpse, he's a definite suspect. This is truly anti-fantasy. Therefore, I will guarantee his death with the red truth. This is truly anti-mystery...! End of the Golden Witch '''Alive by the time of game suspension. Dawn of the Golden Witch Alive by the time of game suspension. A scene shows him dying in a closed room, rescuing the imprisoned Battler in a meta-world. This is only used to create a logic error in Erika Furudo's conclusion. Requiem of the Golden Witch Death Kyrie shot Beatrice in the face thus indirectly killing Kanon. Twilight of the Golden Witch His status depends on the decisions being made and the answers being given. Trivia *Kanon's personality, most likely, is related to Yasu's conflicting understanding of not knowing whether to identify as male or female (reflected in the conflict between Kanon and Shannon) based the ambiguous condition of Yasu's body and mystery behind what Yasu's original gender was. *His true name Yoshiya actually has a secret meaning. Gallery Kanon1.jpg|Kanon's anime concept Kanon2.jpg|Kanon in the PS3 game Kanon.jpg|Kanon in the anime Kanon3.png|Kanon's casual attire Ougon Musou Kyoku Kanon.png|Kanon's portrait Ougon-kanon.png|Kanon Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Servants Category:Furniture